This nonprovisional application claims priority under 35 U.S.C §119(a) on patent application No. 091121520 tiled in Taiwan on Sep. 19, 2002, which is herein incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to an Internet automatic analyzing electrical data system, especially related to a system being able to inform the result to the clients through Internet automatically.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because of Internet, the lifestyle has changed at an astonishing pace. It is much more convenient when we dealing with some routines. For instance, people gradually tend to write mails without pens and papers since using e-mail is much faster and cheaper than ever. There are some other specific examples about the application of Internet in daily life, such as electronic bank, electronic commerce, Internet shop, reporting one's liable taxation on Internet, and etc.
Among them the electronic commerce plays a decisive role in enterprises. Since the efficiency is highly demanded, the tolerance of consuming time is greatly reduced. The real time communication property of Internet makes itself become an important way to improve efficiency. Moreover, besides emphasizing the speediness of Internet, the enterprises are devoted to electronic inner control, and many important documents, data and messages have been stored in computers. Because these computers and severs are connected by the intranet, if the internal information can be linked to external network appropriately, companies can save a lot of money for higher commercial efficiency. Hence, no matter in electronic commerce or electronic inner control, the system integration is one of the essential targets.
By integrating the internal system of enterprises and the external Internet, electronic commerce can provide prompt and perfect service. The speed of electronic commerce is much faster than that of traditional business, so it becomes popular soon after presented to the public. For service providers, the integration of inner system resource simplifies the operation procedure and reduces the demand for human resource, and therefore saves a lot of money. Accordingly, not only the customers favor electronic commerce, but also the enterprises benefit from it, and this makes the spread of electronic commerce wider and rapider.
Moreover, in order to ensure the electronic components conforming to electrical criterion, the electrical analyzing is adopted when developing products. The value of RLC (R: resistance, L: inductance, C: capacitance) can be analyzing in early stages, and the optimization design can be obtained efficiently as well. Hence, the analysis of IC package is very important in the industry of semiconductor. However, the traditional way of entrusting analyzing wastes considerable time in the process of data transmission and personnel handling. That reduces the whole commercial benefit.